


And in the Water Save Him

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [21]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Evil Zora, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Magical Rings, River Zora - Freeform, Rivers, Zora - Freeform, Zora Ring, calm down guys, my boi has a lot of rings, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Seventeen: RingLegend had a variation of every single magical ring. Fire proof, defense, strength, extra attack, breathing under water, immune to electricity—you name it, he had it.This is why he was shocked that the others thought he drowned.





	And in the Water Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Legend had a lot of rings.

This was common knowledge.

For every ring he wore on his fingers, he had twenty more in his ring box.

Some of the rings weren’t even magical—some of them looked cool. So, he bought them and wore them along side his magical ones.

Legend had a variation of every single magical ring. Fire proof, defense, strength, extra attack, breathing under water, immune to electricity—you name it, he had it.

This is why he was shocked that the others thought he drowned.

* * *

They were in Hyrule’s Hyrule, and were walking downstream of a river, when the River Zoras attacked.

Now, these were not the nice River Zora from Wild’s Hyrule, these were the Evil River Zora.

Vicious machines that wanted Hyrule’s blood to resurrect Ganon—much like every other monster in his world.

The group pulled out their weapons and attacked the monsters, not dealing as much damage as they expected.

As Warriors slashed at the River Zora with his sword, he cursed at the sight of the black blood. “These guys are infected!”

Legend, who was being pushed to the water’s edge by the Evil River Zora, muttered. “Yeah, I kinda figured that.”

“Are Zoras all evil in your worlds?” Wild wondered, shooting an arrow at a River Zora.

“Not all.” Time swung his Biggoron Sword. “Only some.”

The group of River Zoras surrounding Legend pushed him to the edge. He stepped into the water, fighting with his Tempered Sword. The River Zora screeched and cried at him as they attacked.

Legend parried the monsters, focusing on the battle. Just as he swiped at one of the monsters, something grabbed his throat. It dragged him into the river, and pulled hm under.

“Legend!” Hyrule yelled, casting Fire on the River Zoras. He rushed to the ledge as Legend struggled against the River Zora.

* * *

In the water, the fight was much harder.

The River Zora expected to drag Legend into the water and drown him, but that didn’t happen.

For one, Legend didn’t drown.

He had his River Zora Ring, so he could breathe underwater.

Two, he grabbed his sword and swung at the River Zora. In the water, his movements were slower than normal, but they worked quite fine.

His blade nicked the River Zora, earning a watery hiss from the monster. Legend lunged for the monster, before jamming his sword into its gut.

The River Zora managed to scratch him, and his blood darkened the water.

Removing his sword, Legend swam to the top of the deep river. The bleeding River Zora grabbed his ankle and dragged him to the bottom of the river. Legend cursed and begun to hack at the monster, who retaliated and dug its claws into his legs.

With one final slash, the monster’s grip slackened and Legend swam to the surface.

As his head broke surface, he saw the group all crowded around the shore. The last River Zora darkened and disappeared.

“Legend!” Hyrule exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

Making his way over to the shore, sheathing his sword when he reached the ground, Legend brushed his watery hair out of his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“We thought you drowned!” Wind piped up. “You were underwater for a long time!”

Legend blinked at him. “I have magical rings—drowning wasn’t even a concern for me. Did you guys really think I drowned?”

“We weren’t sure.” Time admitted. “You had not surfaced in a minute or so, and we feared the worse.”

Warriors cocked an eyebrow, changing the subject. “You have a magical non-drowning ring?”

Legend held up his right hand, showing off the blue opal ring. “Yeah. The Zora Ring.”

Time interrupted, “Are you hurt, Legend?”

“Nothing a potion won’t heal.” Legend replied, he glanced around the group and saw Wild eat six apples. “I _am_ soaking wet, though.”

“You just took a bath with a River Zora.”

“That was not that, and you know it.”

Warriors rolled his eyes. “Just take your potion already.”

As Legend uncapped the red bottle, he heard Wind mutter, “I wish _I _had magical rings…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
